Cannon nozzles are known for projecting a liquid, solid or gaseous fluid, for fighting fire in which liquefied products are burning, such nozzles being mounted on a pivot to permit the cannons or jets of fire-extinguishing substance to be directed in all directions. If two jets of fire-extinguishing substances, such as fluids, are to be projected simultaneously, it is necessary to use two nozzles and therefore two pivots, and in this case two people are required for operating the nozzles; alternatively, if the two nozzles are coupled together in pairs, their range of operating movement is limited and it is impossible to project the fluids over a full range of 360.degree..
Attempts have been made hitherto to provide nozzle constructions which permit independent movement of the nozzles, for example by mounting the two nozzles on coaxially and totally independent sleeves. However, taking into account mechanical tolerances, with this construction it was then impossible to bring all the nozzles into the proper state of coincidence, to project onto a fire to be extinguished. In addition, the sleeve arrangement often resulted in the components becoming hard to move and even becoming locked, which made it impossible to use the apparatus.